


杨o利的奇妙冒险（x）

by felinehikaru



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: 好好的人，突然就jojo了。人 均 替 身 使 者吉杨吉影人物tag看出厂人物打的，无关CP
Kudos: 3





	杨o利的奇妙冒险（x）

“我的名字叫杨威利，28岁。住在奥町东北方别墅一带，未婚。我曾在自由行星同盟服役。每天都要工作到6点才能回家。我不抽烟，酒仅止于过量。每天要睡足8个小时，晚上不够的早上赖床补。睡前，我一定喝一杯温牛奶，然后看20分钟的历史书，上了床，马上熟睡。一觉到天亮，决不把疲劳和压力，留到第二天。医生都说我很正常。”

坎普：“你……你在说什么啊？”

杨威利：“我只是要说，我这个人别无奢求，只希望能够『心情很平静』地活下去。『胜负』、『输赢』，是我最不喜欢和人计较的。因为，那只会为自己弄来『麻烦』和『敌人』……我就是这么知足的人，这也是我的人生观。若一定要动手的话，我是不会输给任何人的。也就是说，如果出现了妨碍我睡眠的『麻烦』和『敌人』，在对方开口前……就会碰到这个！”

坎普消失在杨威利莫名其妙的替身能力里。  
——————————   
次日，奥町的替身使者们似有感应般聚集了起来。  
吉尔菲艾斯：“坎普已经去世了。”

莱因哈特捶桌：“他死于替身攻击！这个城市里存在邪恶的替身使者！”

罗严塔尔：“这和我们有什么关系，难道要因为家里的奶酪被偷了，就要给整个下水道投耗子药吗？”

米达麦亚：“你可闭嘴吧，想想天国的坎普临终前讲了什么吧！”

罗严塔尔：“他说了什么？”

吉尔菲艾斯：“大概只有杀了他的那个人知道吧。”

罗严塔尔：“那你们说个*，我要回去约会了，最近发现了一位姓格林希……”

话没说完，罗严塔尔突然感觉一阵恶寒透入脊椎。

“我改主意了，这个邪恶的替身使者可能影响到奥町的平静！必须铲除，啊不，消灭他！”

“坎普临终前，他的替身送来了这个。”莱因哈特把东西展示给众人。

————————  
尤里安对自己的这位养父所知甚少，只知道他是个不得志的历史学者，曾经在军队服役过，但是看不出任何军人的作风。

今天他的养父回家后一脸疲态，一改往日懒散的作风，光速冲向书房把自己反锁起来不知道做些什么。  
“我口袋里的红茶包呢！”杨威利翻遍了自己的口袋都没有找到那个早上因为来不及吃早饭，顺手塞在口袋里准备带到工作地点再泡的红茶包。  
他想了一下，那个红茶包似乎还没有被他的替身碰过，这就有些麻烦，不过对方应该没有能力顺着一个红茶包就查到他。

“提督，水放好了哦，请快去洗澡。”尤里安还是延续了在军队时对他的称呼。

“知道了。”杨威利收好心情，准备在温水里好好放松一下。

——————————

莱因哈特：“我们之中有追踪类型的替身使者吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯：“好像没有呢。”  
莱因哈特：“难道只能等他再次作恶了吗？”

罗严塔尔：“那也不一定，在这个是个人都喝咖啡的城市，要蹲一个会买红茶的家庭应该不是难事。”

米达麦亚：“而且喝惯的牌子一般也不会换吧。”

莱因哈特：“这种守株待兔的缺德事，我知道有个人的替身很适合。”

奥贝斯坦爽快接受了莱因哈特的布置，对于帮助莱茵哈特统治，不，维护奥町的治安，他虽然有些私心，但终究算是殊途同归。

“我会让我的替身‘干冰之剑’在接下来的一周内监视有出售这种红茶的几家商店。”奥贝斯坦说着抠下一只义眼递给莱因哈特，“这个东西可以同步接收监视信息，你们收好。”

莱因哈特略显嫌弃地把那个还带着奥贝斯坦体温的球状物放进口袋。

“他身上还能扣下来几个球？”散会的时候罗严塔尔突然这么问。

“别想了，太恶心了。”米达麦亚忍住了用替身招呼他的冲动。

——————————  
杨威利拉开橱柜的时候发现红茶包已经没有了。

“那我不就只能喝纯的威士忌了吗？”他这么想着，考虑到拿走了他红茶包的人肯定会从这一点下手，他喊来尤里安。

“换个牌子吗？可是那个牌子的味道是和从前您在海尼森的时候喝的红茶味道最像的。”尤里安有些不解，不过还是接受了他说想换换口味的理由。

“等等，今天还是我自己去买吧。”常买一个牌子红茶的少年突然换了品牌，还是有些显眼。杨威利看了一眼时间，快到上班的点了，匆匆忙忙拎起公文包就出门了。

——————————

奥贝斯坦 替身：干冰之剑

能力：非战斗人形替身，可以把替身的身体部件拆卸作为监视器，在几个不同地点进行条件过滤监视，同时将信息传回他本身。 

成长性 C 破坏力 C  
速度 D 射程距离 A  
持续力 B 精密度 B 


End file.
